<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hogwarts Au by Nika_AG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786911">A Hogwarts Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG'>Nika_AG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, our boys and girl from Nightrunner in Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec í Amasa/Seregil í Korit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hogwarts Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was for my three beatiful girls that I love, Kat, Seiren and Viole &lt;3</p><p>Also, original in spanish in this account too. </p><p>Follow me on tumblr <a href="https://nika89.tumblr.com/">NikaAG</a><br/>Also <a href="https://twitter.com/Rei25457395">twitter</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You're watching," Beka warned, sitting uninvited at Ravenclaw's fifth grade table. Ravenclaw's students were already used to seeing her and even if they wanted to force her to leave, they knew it was not advisable. Beka wasn't the captain of the undefeated Gryffindor team for nothing, “you know, it would be very simple if you went and asked him out. I keep telling you I wouldn't say no”.</p><p>Alec shrugged, ignoring Beka's words. It wasn't the first time this month since he came up with the brilliant idea of asking her out that she suggested that, nor the first time he pretended not to hear her comments. After all, he didn't like men, let alone Seregil... and, besides, Seregil only saw him as a younger brother. And he wasn't looking at him, Seregil just always attracted a lot of attention and was always doing something, it was hard not to end up looking at wherever he was. Seregil noticed his presence and raised a hand, climbing over the table to get out of his group of Slytherins and walk towards them. Alec smiled unwittingly, admiring the graceful way Seregil climbed and dodged plates of food, ignoring the angry glances of his classmates.</p><p>“What are you two doing with those long faces?”, he asked, putting one arm around Alec's shoulders and stealing one of his cookies at the same time. “One would think that you two aren’t enjoying such a beautiful day and excellent company," he added, smiling in the direction of the Beuxbatons, sitting at a table in Ravenclaw's sixth grade. Some of them smiled back and Alec felt the now familiar discomfort settling on his chest. Part of him said it was because he was unaccustomed to displays of affection, having lived all his life with his father as his main companion and being raised in a rather puritanical manner, Seregil's exuberant way of flirting was uncomfortable for him, especially since he did not limit his attentions to girls, as Alec had believed all his life it was the right thing to do. The other part was one that Alec preferred not to think about, but which came dangerously close to the surface every time Seregil gave him a crooked smile or brought him closer to his body.</p><p>“Hard to do” Beka's voice interrupted his thoughts “the company is not the best we can have” she grunted, looking at the same place. From the table, the half-veela Beuxbaton champion boy responded to Beka's frown with a dazzling smile and a bow.</p><p>“I hear you've already made friends with those Durmstrang brutes. Beka, my dear, have you learned nothing from me?</p><p>“Thank God, no!” exclaimed Beka.</p><p>“It's better to be friends with the group of brutes than with them, I think," Alec interrupted, frowning “Better than a bunch of arrogants with fake smiles”.</p><p>Seregil withdrew his arm and turned to look at him, concern evident on his face. Alec looked away. It was not usual for him to speak ill of people; in fact, Seregil used to mock his good faith.</p><p>“Hey” called Seregil, resting a hand on his cheek, making him turn his face, “did one of them do something to you?</p><p>Alec sighed. Seregil's palm felt warm on his cheek, its soft touch bringing to the surface the same doubts, the discomfort he did not understand and made him feel, despite being contradictory, also at peace. Noticing that he had been silent for several minutes, Alec withdrew the alien hand from his face before responding.</p><p>“It's nothing, it's just… well, sometimes they are unbearable," he excused himself. Seregil smiled and this time, his hand rested on Alec's shoulder.</p><p>“I accept that, they can be. But maybe you should get to know them before forming a judgment. You thought I was insufferable too, didn't you?”</p><p>“I didn't," Alec muttered, feeling an involuntary blush painting his cheeks. Seregil always said that he had a face incapable of lying and Alec hated to agree with him. Just as he hated his tendency to blush.</p><p>Beka coughed next to Alec, causing him to jump, surprised. Seregil looked at her, raising an eyebrow, and Alec didn't notice the warning look he gave at their friend, busy like he was trying to pull himself together.</p><p>“Let's drop the subject if it bothers you so much," smiled Seregil, stealing another cookie from Alec's plate, “I heard that you've been offered a position on the quidditch team, eh, Alec?”</p><p>Alec shook his head.</p><p>“I've been offered it, but I'm not interested. I've seen enough of your fights before the games to want to be part of it," he added. Beka and Seregil let out identical sounds of bewilderment, as if they weren’t extremely competitive when it came to playing. In the short time Alec had known them, he had witnessed insults, cheating, and spell attempts between all the houses. No matter how hard the teachers tried to keep the peace, it was impossible to stop them when quidditch was at stake. Alec still didn’t forget the time when Seregil wake up with half of his body transformed into an otter, nor Klia's ill-disguised laughter as she assured Thero that <em>no, professor, no one from his house had left the dormitory the night before to turn his star seeker into an otter</em>. Seregil was able to play and his revenge was to send a romantic letter to Thero on behalf of Klia, who until now was unable to look at her in the face. Alec didn't want to be a part of that, as much as he missed the exercise. In his old house, he used to do the hard work and now, he just studied. Sometimes he doubted the hat’s decision to put him in Ravenclaw, when he had just been home schooled. His was a special case, fifteen years without knowing anything outside of his small village in the forest, and without understanding much about magic. For Arkoniel, the current director of Howgarts, sending him to first year would have been a waste and would have caused him more problems, so he went to the year that corresponded to his age and now spent long afternoons in the library, trying to catch up. At least no one expected him to pass the TIMOS. Except Seregil, of course.</p><p>“I'd tell you to accept, but it's enough with the year you've had," said Beka, pulling the tie from her uniform. Seregil nodded, before adding.</p><p>“But during the vacations, I'll teach you how to play. I'm sure you could be better than me. It's a shame you didn't get to us sooner. You'd be the perfect student; everyone would be so envious of me”.</p><p>“Why would they be envious of you?”</p><p>“For the perfect little brother I would have," answered Seregil. Alec's smile faltered, and he looked away, trying to hide his discomfort. Not that he didn't like Seregil thinking of him as family, that he would have accepted him so easily, but for him it was just that. A younger brother. Beka didn't know what she was talking about if she really thought Seregil liked him.</p><p>“Seregil!” Phoria's voice was heard. Seregil rolled his eyes, but turned around. There was no point in trying to avoid the prefect of his house, a pure-blooded witch and, moreover, captain of quidditch. His somber expression changed instantly when he saw Korathan, Phoria's twin brother and another prefect and as far as Alec knew, his new conquest this week.</p><p>“Hello to both of you” he greeted. Alec completely ignored the flirtatious tone of his voice.</p><p>“I see you're still fraternizing with... the rivals,” said Phoria, after a brief pause to observe Klia, who kept her eyes, defiant, “but don't forget which house you belong to”.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Why did you enter Slytherin?” asked Alec, that night, the two of them alone in the Room of Requirement. It was much better than when Seregil snuck into Ravenclaw's common room, Alec had grown tired of denying that he didn't pass on the answers (in fact, Seregil was smart enough to answer the questions) and that no, he wasn't the new weekly conquest. Although Seregil didn't mind the attention, Alec couldn't stand it, so they had several study sessions here.</p><p>“The hat chose me," answered Seregil, smiling. Alec raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“I know you can talk to the hat. Didn't you want to move, knowing their reputation?”</p><p>“Maybe, but I don't see myself in another house. I'm not Gryffindor material, the Ravenclaws are very serious and not a ‘Puff. Of course, what we really need is to abolish the house system. There is no point in defining ourselves at eleven years of age.”</p><p>Alec smiled. That was one of Seregil's theories, and because of his countless efforts to interact with the whole school, he meant it.</p><p>“I think you'd make a good Gryffindor," Alec said, looking down, "I don't think you could dishonor his spirit”.</p><p>“Why, Alec, thank you," murmured Seregil. Alec looked up, again feeling a blush come up on his cheeks. But he couldn't help it when Seregil looked at him with a gentle smile on his face, his eyes fixed on him. “I don't think I'm very brave, but I appreciate the thought”</p><p>“Yes, you are," Alec replied. “You are the only Slytherin with friends from Hupplepuff and you are not afraid of your own classmates”.</p><p>“I am pleased with your passionate defense of my person." Seregil's smile curved on his face, acquiring the somewhat mocking expression with which Alec had become familiar. This time, however, in addition to causing a slight amusement, the sight of that smile also caused Alec's heart to race in his chest. He didn't know how to react to this. “But it's not necessary. I'm a Sly and very proud of it. Even though I think everyone should be together”</p><p>“Quidditch games wouldn't be as much fun anymore”</p><p>“It's true. But imagine what a team it would be if Beka played alongside Phoria and Kor”</p><p>Alec shrank at the mention of Korathan. He couldn't understand what his friend saw in him. Korathan was not that different from his twin sister. He was just as arrogant and haughty, with the same air of superiority. The only difference was that he could be a little more diplomatic than his bellicose sister. But Seregil seemed delighted with him.</p><p>“Anyway, maybe Slytherin was my way of rebelling," Seregil muttered, pulling Alec away from his thoughts. “My whole family was Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and then there's me. The youngest son who is Slytherin and the shame of the house”</p><p>Alec still found it difficult to see his friend as anyone's younger brother, even less the fifth in a whole family of girls. From what little he knew, his father was someone important, but Seregil didn't talk about it.</p><p>“So maybe I only did it so that my father could rightly despise me." Seregil stood up, smiling as if his words weren’t tinged with bitterness, and turned around, showing the colors of his uniform. “But green suits me, don't you think?”, he asked, winking.</p><p>Alec nodded. There wasn't even any point in trying to deny how attractive Seregil was, it was something impossible to overlook.</p><p>“Maybe it's time for you to came back," he muttered. It wasn't what he wanted, but these days, as easy as it was to talk to Seregil, it was hard to be around him. “Korathan and Phoria are surely looking for you...”</p><p>“Phoria likes to feel like the queen, but she's not," Seregil interrupted. “And Kor can go without me for a few hours. In fact, I think they both appreciate me disappearing from their sight. And you, my friend, must be ready for your TIMOS. Don't think I'll let you disapprove”.</p><p>“I'm studying for five lost years, you're the only one who thinks I have a chance. Korathan really doesn't mind not seeing you?” he asked, his curiosity overriding his common sense.</p><p>“Is not like we're dating," answered Seregil. He lowered his eyes, as if thinking before answering. Alec wasn't comfortable with those topics and knew that Seregil avoided mentioning them as much as possible with him in front of him, although many times he couldn't help himself. Seregil liked to make fun of others too much, something even Alec had suffered from. “You know that, don't you? Between us it's just... it's just to feel good” he finished. Alec shrugged. No, in fact, he didn't know and couldn't conceive the idea of touching someone without feeling anything for the other person. He didn't understand how Seregil managed to do it. Seregil reached out a hand, but stopped before he could touch Alec and pulled it back, sighing.</p><p>“Anyway, you don't have to worry anymore. Kor and I have finished our little partnership”</p><p>“Oh” was Alec's only response. He didn't know what the right answer to that was. “Sorry” he tried.</p><p>“There's no need. Everyone knows that Phoria doesn't share Kor for long” Seregil laughed at his own joke. Alec preferred not to comment. He still didn't know how true the rumors were about the twins and preferred not to.</p><p>“Enough of the gossip. It's time to study. And before you say anything, no, Alec, you're really smart and with a little effort, you'll get through. Besides, you do by instinct what many magicians spend years trying to learn!” he exclaimed, waving his hands. Alec decided not to argue. Not that he could when Seregil had something on his mind. But soon, the potion lessons began to mix in his head. He was good at spells and transformations, but he couldn't remember half the ingredients of potions, let alone the mess that was History of Magic. Although it is not easy to believe, this was Seregil's favorite class and he was a strong advocate of the importance of history in the future of magic. At least, Alec thought, Seregil was histrionic enough to enjoy his explanations, not like ghost Professor Binns monotonous stories.</p><p>“Are you going to the Christmas dance?” asked Seregil suddenly, not looking up from the scroll on which he was writing the ingredients of a sleeping potion. Alec dropped the book he was trying to read and bent down in a hurry to pick it up, not understanding the reason for his sudden nervousness.</p><p>“No... no, of course not" he replied, stuttering a little and looking at the book without actually reading it.</p><p>“Come on, Alec. You have to go." Seregil went over and removed the book behind which Alec was hiding. “It's your first year here! You must enjoy it! I know many people who would kill to go with you. I'm telling you, you're a celebrity”.</p><p>“I'm some kind of pet, you mean," Alec replied, frowning. “You enjoy it, but please don't drag me in”.</p><p>“Hey” Seregil sat down next to him, putting one arm around his shoulders, “c’mon, don’t be angry. Look, it's not just to annoy you. You deserve to have fun and all your friends will be there. You can go with Beka”.</p><p>“I don't think she's a party animal”.</p><p>“Are you kidding? She and her group are the stars of every party." Seregil smiled and forced him to turn his face to look directly at him, “I'm serious, Alec. A little fun doesn't hurt anyone”.</p><p>“I don't have anyone to go with. And no, Seregil, I'm not going with someone who considers me a celebrity”</p><p>“You could go with me," said Seregil. Alec opened his mouth, surprised. “As friends," added Seregil, “in the group with Beka and the others. Klia doesn't have a partner either, we won't be the only ones”.</p><p>Alec swallowed, trying to hide his disappointment. He didn't have to feel disappointed, Seregil was being nice to him, trying to get him out of his confinement and they were friends... and he didn't expect anything, right?</p><p>“I don't even have the clothes.”</p><p>“Alec, please, you're insulting me” Seregil stood up and Alec was a little afraid for his integrity. The smile on Seregil's face indicated trouble.</p><p>“You already bought it, didn't you?”</p><p>“Of course I did. You'll look great, don't doubt my tastes” Seregil stood up and pulled his arm to force him to his feet and Alec reluctantly followed. Seregil led him to the center of the room and imitated a formal dance that Alec followed awkwardly. In private, it was easy to do this, let Seregil place a hand on his waist and pretend to dance with him and return the gesture, without anyone talking too much and without his own shame stopping him. It was easy to be with him with no one else around. Alec sighed and, relaxing, rested his head on Seregil's shoulder before he could think about what he was doing. Alarmed by his own behavior, he stepped aside and tried to walk away, but Seregil tightened his grip on his waist, stopping him. Alec looked up and found Seregil's gray eyes staring back at him. His heart beat fast within his chest and whatever he thought he was about to say died within his mouth. Seregil watched him with... fondness, he couldn't define it any other way and something else that Alec's mind wouldn't identify. Again acting on impulse, Alec approached and let their lips touch. Seregil didn’t move, nor did he make any attempt to kiss back. Alec only felt his hands tremble a little and turned away, scandalized.</p><p>“I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling Seregil's hands away from his body, "I'm sorry, I...”</p><p>Alec walked away, ready to leave and forget what he had just done, but Seregil grabbed him by the wrist and drew him back to him.</p><p>“It's all right," whispered Seregil, caressing his wrist. Alec didn't see how this was right. Maybe Beka was right and he did like Seregil, but this was the worst time to realize it. He had to apologize and run away.</p><p>“All right," repeated Seregil, and suddenly Alec found himself being kissed again, and this time, he was the one who stood still while Seregil kissed him gently. Alec felt his heart beat wildly and an intense blush paint his cheeks. Seregil let him go in the same gentle way and put a hand on his cheek. “You don't have to tell me what it means right now, we're still friends.”</p><p>Alec shook his head. Seregil always found a way to have the last word, but at least that reassured him, even when he still couldn't define his feelings.</p><p>“Do you always have to have the last word?” he asked, deciding to put aside his doubts for the moment. Seregil nodded in response.</p><p>“Of course," he said, bringing Alec's hand to his lips in an exaggerated gesture that made Alec snort, holding in his laughter, "if I still hada date for the dance.”</p><p>Alec blushed again.</p><p>“You still have it," he accepted, looking down. “But it's too late now. I'm leaving before the prefects come inspecting" he added, knowing that he was making excuses. But he didn't think he could resist spending more time with Seregil when he could still feel Seregil's lips pressed against his own. Seregil let him go and Alec left the Room of Requirement with big strides, trying not to think about what he had just done, but unable to avoid smiling. He had doubts and didn't know if Seregil would change his mind in the morning or if he was just being complacent with him, but for the moment, that simple kiss was enough.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>